Konoha Coast Academy
by ga-mei
Summary: Kin, Ino, and Tenten are all sent to Konoha Coast Academy, where they become room mates and close friends, and each of them are going though rough times. Read for pairings. Please R&R...sorry! I'm bad at summaries
1. Meet Kin

Chibi: Hey everyone, this is Chibi, as a very few of you may know from my other fanfic Chi Seen Konoha Crazy Konoha or my Christmas oneshot Merry Christmas Sasuke. I'm back and ready to juggle 3 fanfics at once! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Helpers:

"bleh" talking

'bleh' thinking the majority of the time, but occasionally used for its actual purpose

NOTE: none of the characters are ninja's just regular people

September 12, 10:30 A.M. Konoha Coast Academy, west entrance

A girl at the age of fifteen stood at the entrance of K.C.A. She had long black hair, down past her waist, pulled into a low ponytail. She wore skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black ballet flats. All alone, you wouldn't be able to tell her pain, misery, and yet, gratefulness. This girl came from the Village Hidden in the Sound, her name, was Tsuchi, Kin. She sighed remembering why she was sent here.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kin ran down the halls of the one story house. "Stop!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Please stop!" she was grabbed and whipped several times, before let go. She tumbled to the floor in pain and agony. "What did I ever do to you?!" she shrieked, her voice cracking from fright._

_"You were a mistake." A cold womans voice bellowed out. "A horrible mistake! If things went the right way, you wouldn't be here." The woman continued. _

_Kin summoned all her strength to get up and continue running, stopping at a window and opening it as quick as she could. "Help! Anyone!" she screamed at the top of her lungs out to the neighborhood. She whirled around to meet the woman's face again. "Mom stop it!" she screamed, shielding herself with her arms._

_Her mother cornered her, ready to punch at any moment._

_Kin looked out the window to see Zaku, her best guy friend out there giving her a signal to jump out the window. 'Is he crazy?' she thought, turning around to watch her moms' movements. She then realized that it was either that, or a slow, painful, death. Kin didn't think twice after that, she threw herself out the window, eyes closed, expecting to hit the concrete driveway at any given moment, but instead, she opened her eyes to see herself in Zaku's arms. "Thank you." She sobbed into his shoulder._

_Zaku grinned. "No prob. Kin, the police will be here any moment." He assured her, setting her down and giving her a light hug. She wobbled a bit, but kept herself steady, wiping her eyes with her dirty sleeve. Zaku's eyes widened, and a gunshot rang out through the neighborhood. "No!" he cried, throwing him in front of her, though he could hear sirens ringing down the street as well. The last thing he heard, was Kin's voice._

_"Zaku!" Kin cried in horror, watching him throw himself in front of her, and fall instantly. 'Mom…she had a gun all along.' She dropped to his side as the police and ambulance pulled into her driveway, careful to not run over her or Zaku. _

_Zaku gave a weak smile. "Stay safe." His rough voice told her, before his eyes went empty, and his body, limp._

_Kin cried even harder, lightly running her hand over his face to close his eyelids. Zaku was a real friend, she remembered him once saying that he would give his life to protect his best friend, but she never really believed him until now, when he had given his life to save hers._

Kin felt tears come to her eyes, all this had happed one week ago, but now, she was a lot safer here, at the coast of Konoha, attending the beautiful Konoha Coast Academy. "I miss you Zaku." She whispered to the winds. "You were my only friend." Her voice cracked and she sat down on a wall, sobbing into her hands.

_"Kin-chan." The police captain whispered gently. "Your mother has been arrested for child abuse, and you are in your aunts custody, however, us and your aunt are giving you the choice to attend Konoha Coast Academy." He told her._

_Kin looked up, her dirty cheeks streaked from crying. "B-but, that's so far!" she protested. She did give it a thought though. "So far from Zaku's grave."_

_"Kin-chan, we know, but your aunt believes it's best for you to interact with other kids your own age, now that Zaku is deceased, don't you think that he would've wanted you to live life to the fullest, to not worry about him? Don't you think that Zaku would've wanted you to try to be happy, instead of mourning for him every day for the rest of your life?" the Captain asked._

_Kin nodded, wiping her cheeks. "Yes, I guess so, that sounds like Zaku." She replied, her voice still a bit shaky._

_The Captain gave a small smile. "Atta girl. You will be with your aunt for two days, not including the rest of the day today, so that you can be fed properly and get some clothes for school. We don't normally do this, but we are willing to give you a police escort to the airport."_

_Kin couldn't help but hug the Captain. "Thank you so much Captain!" she cried, crying even more._

Kin gave a deep sigh on the campus.

"Oi! Are you crying?" a loud obnoxious voice cried out.

Kin looked up to see a somewhat concerned, spiky haired, blonde boy, with dazzling blue eyes, Uzumaki, Naruto. He was dressed as a skater boy from head to toe. "Are you talking to me?" she asked quietly.

Naruto looked around. "Uh, yeah." He replied, sitting down next to her. "Why are you crying?" he asked with concern in his loud voice. He stared at her in the eyes.

Kin shook her head. "I…am going through a lot right now, that's all." She responded, wiping her clean, tear-streaked, cheeks.

Naruto grinned. "It's okay!" he assured her. "Can't be much worse than my life! My entire village hates me. My mom and my dad are dead, and I live alone." He explained, trying to get her to smile.

Kin looked up at him. "That's horrible!" she thought for a moment. "Wait, what'd you say your name was?" she asked.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, at your service!" he replied, proudly. "What's your name?" he asked, a little more gently.

"Tsuchi, Kin." She whispered quietly, looking in the other direction.

"Kin! That's a nice name!" Naruto complimented, trying to make her feel better. "What happened to you, why are you so upset?"

Kin had no idea in the least why she was about to reply honestly to Naruto, but she felt that she could trust him. "My father died when I was young, and my mother abused me, last night she shot my best, well…actually my only friend. My aunt and the Village Hidden in the Sound thought it would be best for me to come to Konoha Coast Academy."

Naruto's eyes softened. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, and brought her into a close hug. "That's horrible too."

Kin's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" she asked. No one had ever hugged her on their choice, except for her father and Zaku.

Naruto laughed, pulling back. "What does it look like I'm doing silly?" he asked, chuckling. "I'm giving you a hug!"

Kin felt herself smiling shyly. 'He's so nice, not like anyone I've ever met, except for Ba-ba and Zaku.'

Naruto leaped up. "Come on Kin! Let's go find out where your room is! I'm sure I'll know someone in there that you'll get along with. Maybe you'll be with Sakura! Or Ino! Or Hinata! Maybe even Tenten!" Naruto grabbed Kin off the wall and let go, to pick up all her bags. "I'm already settled, so I'll stay with you as long as you like!" he promised.

Kin smiled. "Thank you." she whispered quietly, walking alongside Naruto. "You're so nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Okay! Please review, more chapters to come!


	2. Room mates

Chibi: Time for chapter two of KCA, as many of you have recognized, the first, and main pairing is….drumroll please! drumroll NaruKin! By the way, I'm sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: What you read…I don't own.

**In the last chapter of Konoha Coast Academy…**

_Kin smiled. "Thank you." She whispered quietly, walking alongside Naruto. "You're so nice."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11:00 KCA girls' dorms

Kin walked along with Naruto, who had carried all her bags, kindly found her room assignment, gotten her key for her, and made sure she didn't get lost. 'Is Naruto always this nice to people?' she wondered

"Okay." Naruto announced, setting one of her bags down. "Here it is, room 101." he reached into his pocket, and handed the key to Kin. "There you go."

Kin gave a small smile. "Thanks Naruto." She slipped the key into her pocket, assuming the door was already unlocked. She reached for the handle, but Naruto's hand beat it.

Naruto saw her eyes meet his when he grabbed the door handle first. "I got it." He insisted, opening the door for her.

Kin blushed, wondering why he was being so nice…again. She looked in the room, one wall was painted orange, one sky blue, one hot pink, one lime green, it was random, yet awesome looking.

Naruto frowned. "The girls rooms are way better than the guys." He grumbled, disappointed and jealous. "Our walls are steel blue and grey…"

Kin couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry!" she giggled. "It's just…that's horrible!" she giggled harder, showing off a pretty smile.

Naruto smiled at her smile. "I got you to laugh!" he pointed out, his eyes brightening up.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" a girly voice cried out. Sure enough, a blonde, blue-eyed girl leaped off of the top bunk. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "In the…uh…girls dorms?" she seemed kinda suspicious, and crossed her arms.

Naruto waved. "Hey Ino, this is Tsuchi, Kin. Kin, this is Yamanaka, Ino. Kin's one of your room mates…by the looks of this room…you must have another." He looked around the room to see a bunk bed and a twin bed.

Ino nodded. "Hey Kin!" she welcomed warmly. "Yeah, I know Naruto, it's Tenten. I'm just glad it's not Sakura…I hate Sakura!"

Kin nodded. "Hi. Hey, um…Naruto? Didn't you ask about a girl named Sakura when we were getting my room assignment?" she asked, tucking a strip of raven black hair behind her ears.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Sakura's room mates are Hinata, and a girl from the sand…Temari."

Ino cocked her head at Kin. "You don't look very familiar, are you from Konoha?" she asked, sitting on the couch in the room.

Kin shook her head. "No…I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sound." She replied softly, taking the bags from Naruto and bringing them in. "Mind if I take the lower bunk?" she asked.

Ino grinned. "Better you than Tenten." She replied.

Kin smiled, throwing her bags on the bottom bunk.

Naruto shifted his feet. "Well! Now that you've met Ino, I guess I'll be going." He murmured, heading towards the door.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Naruto heard, bumping into a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl. "Not so fast Naruto, you're not even gonna say hi to me?" the girl added some hurt into her voice. She wore a red spaghetti strap tank top, skinny jeans, and black flats, her hair tied into a low ponytail. Beside her stood a raven haired, fair skinned boy with coal black eyes. He wore a simple blue t-shirt, jeans, and vans.

"Tenten! Sasuke!" Ino leaped off the couch and gave the two new-comers a hug. "You two going out yet?" she asked with intense interest.

Sasuke and Tenten both groaned. "We told you already, we're just friends." Sasuke reminded coldly.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, since when can't people be best friends with someone of the opposite sex?" she asked, crossing her arms over her nice chest. Ever since she started dressing more like a girl, boys had been running after her.

Kin stood up, walking closer to the four by the door.

Ino looked over at Kin. "Oh! Kin! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Tenten, this is out room mate Tsuchi, Kin! She's all the way from the Village Hidden in the Sound." Ino informed.

Tenten smiled. "Sup Kin! I'm Tenten, just…Tenten." She stated, grabbing her bags. "Looks like I get the twin all to myself." She mumbled, mostly to herself. Tenten plopped the bags onto the bed. "This room is hot!" she exclaimed, giving it a good look around. "Much better than your room Sasuke." She laughed, grabbing out her black Gucci sunglasses and sticking them on her eyes, then pulling them up above her side-swept bangs, to her, sunglasses worked as a headband.

Naruto tried to leave again.

"Hey Naruto! Let's all meet up for dinner, me, Ten, and Kin, and you and your room mates and Sasuke and his room mates. Naruto, you call me to tell me when you guys will be ready, Sasuke, you call Tenten. Okay?" Ino suggested, returning to the couch.

Both boys nodded. "Sounds good to me." Sasuke mumbled, speaking for both of them. The two boys left, closing the door behind them.

Tenten smirked at Ino. "Come on Ino, you know you've been crushing on Naruto AND Sasuke for like, forever, just ask one of them out!" she cried, whipping out a nail file and filing her plain nails.

Ino shook her head. "I gave up on both over the summer, it might've been easier before Konoha shipped all the freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors off. You guys are Sophmores right?" she asked.

Kin nodded. "Yeah, I am, are you Ino?"

Ino nodded. "Yep, Sophomore, Tenten's a Junior, I only know of two other Juniors, Hyuuga, Neji, and Rock, Lee."

Tenten sat up. "So, Kin, tell us about yourself, I know they're sending kids from Suna, and from the Sound, but you must have a story behind coming here."

Kin squirmed, sitting on her bunk. "Actually, I do." She replied. "But…it's not a happy one."

Ino's eyes widened slightly in interest. "Why Kin? What happened?"

Kin sighed, she felt that she could trust these two. "It all started a two years ago, when I turned 13. My mom started abusing me. It was horrible, then just a few days ago, it got worse, it was like she was going to the gym _just_ to beat me harder. My friend…well actually my only friend, he told me to jump out the window." Kin felt tears rising to her eyes. "He caught me, and…"Kin broke down, sobbing. "And then my mother shot him." She didn't know how she could have this many tears, she had sworn she had cried all of them out at his funeral, and at the cemetery.

Tenten's eyes softened. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she cried, running to Kin, sitting on her bunk and giving her a protective hug. "Don't worry, I swear Ino and I won't let anything happen to you ever again." She promised, feeling tears escaping her eyes as well.

"Of course!" Ino agreed, running over to hug Kin as well.

Kin sniffed, wiping tears from her face. "I'm sorry, you don't have to do that, you barely even know me!" she made herself laugh lightly, but Ino and Tenten could tell it was fake.

"Silly, we want to help you! No one should ever go through that." Tenten explained, pulling back to give Kin some space, Ino did the same thing.

Ino smiled gently. "Let's just focus on the positive, how about the dinner tonight, I hear they have a sushi bar…and where there's sushi…there's…"

"Dead fish and rice?" Tenten asked, confused. Kin laughed.

"No." Ino replied, smirking. "Hungry guys!" she exclaimed. "Which is why I am personally promising you, Tsuchi, Kin, that by tonight, you will have a crush on a boy, any boy." Ino promised.

Tenten smirked. "That can only mean…"

Ino nodded. "Cute clothes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Okay, I know this chapter is a little girly, and I'm afraid I might be rushing the story, because 60 minutes of typing is about 10 minutes of reading for you, maybe less. Please feel free to comment or review and tell me any flaws, nicely, and suggest, or tell me if I'm going too fast! Sayonara!


	3. Kiba the Jerk

Chibi: First off the bat I would like to thank AnimeForTheSoul for being my first (and only) commentor/reviewer! Yay!!!

Disclaimer: I. NO. OWN. NARUTO.

**In the last chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Ino nodded. "Cute clothes!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:00 PM KCA north wing courtyard.

Naruto sat with Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru at the tables. All boys were dressed in skater from head to toe. Naruto was staring at Neji.

Neji twitched slightly. "What." He grumbled to Naruto, uncomfortable with the staring.

Naruto shook his head. "Is it hard to skateboard…with hair as long as yours?" he asked curiously, with intense interest.

Sasuke snickered. 'Nice one baka, good luck making it to Junior year.' He thought, running his hand through his perfect black hair.

Neji stared at Naruto blankly, trying to decide whether to answer, or strangle the sophomore. "I don't know."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever skateboarded?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Then how do you _not_ know?!" Naruto exclaimed, confused and angered.

"Alright girls, break it up." He heard a feminine voice behind him and turned to face Tenten, brown sunglasses as a headband, silver hoop earrings, skater shoes, dark skinny jeans, and a slim red t-shirt that read 'irock'.

Naruto looked behind her and waved. "Hey Kin!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Kin timidly waved back. "Naruto-kun." She acknowledged. Ino had done Kin's long black hair into a messy side pony that sat over her shoulder so it tumbled down the front of her, and showed a slight sign of long sidebangs, and wavy-ness. She wore a jean mini skirt, checkered slip ons, a white tank top, and a pink sweatshirt, zipped up a little.Shikamaru looked from Kin, to Neji, and back again. "Uh…not to be troublesome Neji, but…doesn't that girl look just like you? I mean…but with darker hair?"

Tenten looked between her class mate and her room mate and laughed. "Oh my gosh, yeah, he does look like her!" she exclaimed in amusement.

Neji frowned. 'I don't like this new girl, and I've just met her.' He thought.

Ino came from behind Kin. "See…tons of cute guys!" she whispered for only Kin to hear. Ino's blonde hair was done in two loose pigtails, she wore a green tank, and a brown sweatshirt zipped up a little, skinny jeans, and flats. "Wow, you two only have one room mate each?" she asked doubtfully.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, Gaara wouldn't come."

Tenten whacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Gaara_ who_?"

Neji held his hand up at Tenten to make her stop. "We don't know Tenten." He responded, calmly and coolly. "Naruto took his student I.D. card, and there was no last name."

Shikamaru sighed. "Same here, right Sasuke, we have a very troublesome room mate who's last name we don't know either, Kankuro was it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He's not _that_ troublesome Shikamaru." He muttered, leaning back in the chair he was in, and sticking his feet up on the table.

"Jeez Shika, do you like, just like saying that word or something?" Ino asked, walking over and then sitting on the table.

Shika smirked slightly, but then it disappeared. "Maybe." He looked at a figure approaching them. "Isn't that Inuzuka, Kiba?" he asked blankly.

Kin timidly followed Ino and sat on the table as well, crossing her smooth ivory legs. She was unaware of the fact that Naruto was watching her every move.

Kiba stopped at their table; he was sporting skater boy clothes as well, a hood from his hoodie, over his head. "Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru." He acknowledged, nodding at the person when he muttered their name. He looked Kin up and down. "Well, well, well. Who do we have _here_?" he asked, very interested, stepping closer to her.

Kin looked somewhat surprised that he was talking to her. "Tsuchi, Kin." She replied softly, and shyly, she looked down.

Kiba grinned. "Tsuchi, Kin eh?" he remarked, putting his hand under her chin and gently tilted it up, so that they were eye-to-eye. "You have very pretty eyes, you know that?" he asked.

Naruto glared at Kiba as he saw Kin blush slightly. 'I hate that kid.' He thought angrily, clenching his fists. 'Wait…what am I doing? We both barely even know her…damn, what am I even thinking? Do I _like_ her or something?!' Naruto struggled to find the answer to this.

Kiba grinned at Kin. "How about you and me take a walk?" he suggested, knowing she would say yes. Every girl said yes to Kiba.

Kin looked around uncomfortably. "Um…no thanks." She answered, swatting his hand away from her chin. She heard Ino and Tenten gasp.

Naruto's head shot up when he heard Kin, his eyes wide. 'Sh-she _rejected_ Kiba?!' he thought in awe. 'She…doesn't like Kiba!' he felt thrilled. 'Well, I guess that answers my question.' He thought. 'I _do_ like Tsuchi, Kin.'

Kiba looked like he had just been slapped. "Excuse me?!" he snapped, his voice no longer friendly or gentle. "What did you say?!"

Kin scooted back a little further, knowing this boy was bad news. "I said 'no'." she answered boldly, but it was obvious she was scared.

Kiba scowled. "Why you little-"

"Hey." Naruto shouted defensively, standing up. "She said NO! So leave her alone and find some other girl." He snapped.

Kin looked from Naruto to Kiba, her eyes wide. 'What's he doing?' she thought, kinda freaking out.

Kiba found his next insult to his advantage since he was tall. "Go pick on someone your own size."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: This is the end of the 3rd chapter of Konoha Coast Academy. I would like to thank my friend Sese because she read this chapter through and we both decided to end the chapter here so that I could get it up sooner. Ja ne.


	4. The Walk and Questions

Chibi: This chapter was co-written/planned by my friend Sese! Yay!

Sese: I LIKE CUTE CLOTHES!!!!!!!!

Chibi: Ah. I see.

Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Naruto. Sese. No. Own. Naruto. Either

**In the last chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Kiba found his next insult to his advantage since he was tall. "Go pick on someone your own size."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:15 PM North Wing Courtyard

Naruto growled. "What?!" he barked angrily. "It's not my fault you're freakishly tall."

Kiba snarled. "Zip it Uzumaki! You don't need to get involved." He yelled, holding his fist up.

Kin looked from Kiba to Naruto. 'Naruto you don't need to do this!' she screamed in her mind, but she knew in her heart what he was going to do.

"Too bad!" Naruto roared, pulling his right arm back, curling it into a fist, and shoving it at Kiba's face, punching him hard and knocking him to the ground.

Ino's eyes widened. 'Whoa. I never thought I'd see Naruto do that.' She thought, surprised.

Kin gasped, covering her mouth in disbelief…and admiration. "Naruto!" she exclaimed in shock

Naruto looked up and over at Kin. "I-I'm sorry Kin." He murmured, looking down. 'Is she mad?' he wondered. "I don't know what happened."

Kin blinked. "That was…brave of you!" she cried, breaking into a grateful smile. 'No one's ever done that for me before…well….Zaku…but…no one's ever done that to me and survived.' She thought.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled. "Thanks." He muttered, forcing himself not to blush. "Would you um…like to go for a walk with me?" he asked hopefully.

Kin beamed. "Yes." She replied leaping off the table to Naruto's side. "Let's go." She giggled.

Ino leaned over to Tenten smirking. "She so likes Naruto." She whispered for Tenten's ears only.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Please Ino, I realized that the minute Sasuke and I walked through the dorm door and saw them together." She whispered back.

Naruto smiled and the two walked off.

Kiba sat up, rubbing his cheek. "So she'll go off with _him_, but she wont go with _me_?" he muttered in disbelief and envy. "That's not right, what's so special about Uzumaki?" he spat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX kin and naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin and Naruto walked in silence, until Naruto asked. "Hey Kin, what's your favorite color?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh…I like purple." She replied, pulling a black string with a purple gem on it out of her mini skirt pocket. "My dad gave this to me, before he left me and my mother; I tied it to the string so that I wouldn't lose it as easily." She explained, and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took the gem on the string from Kin. "It's so smooth." He mumbled, and handed it back before he dropped it or broke it.

Kin smiled, putting it back in her pocket. "What's your favorite color?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, that's easy!" Naruto replied, his normal, loud, and cheerful voice returning. "I love the color orange." He answered, feeling it easy to talk to Kin, and was happy about this.

Kin laughed. "Cool!" she giggled. "Do you like soda?" she asked, louder than she normally talked around Naruto, around the same loudness that she now found herself able to talk around Ino and Tenten.

'I think she's feeling better.' Naruto thought smiling, knowing she was coming out of her shell. "Yeah, I love Sprite!" he exclaimed. "What about you Kin? What's your favorite kind of soda?" he asked.

Kin giggled. "Oh, I don't like soda…I'm more of an iced tea person." She explained, smiling as well.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat again, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her brilliant smile, or her sparkling brown eyes. He made himself focus on a sakura tree so he wouldn't stare. "What is your…ah…favorite iced tea?" he asked.

Kin cocked her head in thought. "I like raspberry iced tea." She answered, looking over at him. She saw him staring at a tree. "Um…nice tree." She laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh!" Naruto forced himself not to blush. "Sorry. Um…how tall are you?" he asked randomly, trying to find something to talk about.

Kin giggled again. 'Wow Kin, I haven't laughed this much…in a long time….'she realized in her mind. "Uh…five-four." She replied, taking a moment to think about it, she looked over at Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Five-five, HAH!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks for rubbing it in…" Kin acted hurt, but Naruto knew she was just pretending.

"Sorry." He grunted, playing along with her. He gave Kin a big hug. 'Mmmm.' He thought, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. 'She's so warm….'

Kin giggled, hugging him back, her eyes closed, and her cheek against his shoulder, she breathed in the alluring scent of his Abercrombie cologne. 'Naruto, he's so…nice…and protective. I feel so safe around him…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: As you an see, Naruto has realized his feelings for Kin and Kin is starting to realize hers for him...chapter five will be up soon! But I also have to focus on my other Naruto fanfic. Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha! I almost have chapter nine done with that so I'll be able to work on this again!


	5. Asked Out, Evil Shoes, and Wierd Names

Chibi: I really wanna thank sesedabomb, Redd9, and Wolf-demon13 for reviewing! I was so happy! Arg. I'm sorry if the chaps are short and/or fast moving…like I say, 30/40 minutes of typing for me is about 6/9 minutes of reading for you. So please say something about that if it bothers you.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO!!!

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Kin giggled, hugging him back, her eyes closed, and her cheek against his shoulder, she breathed in the alluring scent of his Abercrombie cologne. 'Naruto, he's so…nice…and protective. I feel so safe around him.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:00 PM Somewhere on Campus

Naruto stared into Kin's eyes, knowing she was staring back. 'How is it…that…I can like…this girl…I barely even know?' he wondered, his heart rate speeding up, he could feel his cheeks heating up. "K-Kin?" he stammered.

Kin gazed into his aqua blue eyes. "Y-yes?" she responded, her heart flipping in her own chest, and a blush developing across her face. 'W-what's going on?' she wondered, curious on the way her heart sped up, practically skipping beats.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried again. "Um…would you…um…like to…go out with me sometime?" he asked, blushing, having almost convinced himself that she was going to say no.

Kin's eyes widened, and she blushed harder. Her mouth opened to form a small little surprised look. She couldn't break the gaze the two of them held. She thought this over, and gave herself a few points on why to say yes. Them being: 1. She was currently in his arms…and enjoying it, 2. She had said no to the walk with Kiba, and yes to the walk with Naruto, 3. He listened to her problems on his own free will, 4. She found it _very_ easy to talk to him, and 5. She knew very well now, that she enjoyed being with him, not in the brotherly/sisterly way like when she was with Zaku, but in the 'OMG my heart is about to bang out of my chest' way.

Naruto felt that her silence was her way of thinking of how to say no nicely. "I'm sorry Kin." He mumbled starting to release his hold on her.

"No!" Kin cried, feeling his grip loosen. She saw hurt in his eyes. "I mean yes!" she reassured, hugging him. "I said 'no' because…you're really warm, and it's getting _really cold_ outside...and I didn't want you to leave" She explained shyly into his chest, so that it came out all muffled.

Naruto tightened his grip around her, laughing a little, and burying his face in her silky hair. "Okay." He replied, his words coming out muffled as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tenten, Shika, and Sasuke xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke opened the door to the room he shared with Shikamaru and the boy from the sand, Kankuro. He entered the room. "Hey Kankuro." He acknowledged.

"Sasuke." Kankuro looked up from his purple laptop and gave a nod. "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru walked over to the top bunk he shared with Sasuke, and climbed up. "Kankuro, this is Tenten, Sasuke's best girl friend."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth turned up to a smirk. "Wooo, what's _that_ supposed to mean Sasuke?" he asked, amused, looking Tenten up and down, the looking over at Sasuke with an impressed look on his face.

"What?!" Tenten screeched. "Nara, Shikamaru you take that back!" she took off her shoe and chucked it at Shikamaru, who caught it before it hit him, and tossed it down to Sasuke, who tossed it back to her. You could almost see fumes rising from Tenten's skin.

"Ooh. Feisty." Kankuro grinned, knowing from her previous actions that this would certainly piss her off.

Tenten death glared at Kankuro, and leaped over onto him, whacking him with her shoe. "Take it back! Take it back!" she yelled, hitting harder each time.

"Whoa!" Kankuro exclaimed, somewhat surprised, and tried to shield himself with his arms. "What are you _doing_?!"

Tenten whacked him harder. "What the hell do you _think_ I'm doing?" she snapped, continuing to whack at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he made his way to his bottom bunk, watching Tenten the entire time. 'She has anger management issues, I swear.'

Kankuro blocked her whacking, and she stopped briefly to hear his answer. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" he asked curiously, smirking.

Tenten gasped, disgusted at this teens possibly perverted thoughts. "Perv." She grumbled, getting up off of him. "See you later, Shika, Sasuke." She growled, sticking her shoe back on and storming out of their dorm.

Kankuro looked back at Shikamaru and Sasuke. "She's a little temperamental, now, isn't she?" he grinned, resuming his work with his laptop.

Shikamaru nodded. "Incredibly troublesome." He muttered.

Sasuke laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ino and Neji xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neji sighed. "Ino, why are you following me?" he asked boredly, entering his room.

"Becauuuuse." Ino protested. "I'm bored, Kiba left, and Shika wouldn't let me go with him!" she cried, upset.

Neji stared at her blankly. "What makes you think I want you around?" he asked in the same bored tone, turning around.

Ino shrugged. "I dunno…maybe I'll get to meet this Gaara kid, Gaara, what kind of name is _that_?" she asked curiously.

Neji looked into the room, and then responded. "I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" he asked, swinging the door open, to reveal a messy red head boy, with dark eyelined sea green eyes, and a red tattoo on his forehead saying 'love'. He looked up at Ino, but said nothing.

Ino stared at the boy, and then looked back up at Neji. "That wasn't very nice you know." She told him.

Neji scowled. "Since when did I ever say I was nice?" he growled, starting to lose his temper. It didn't happen a lot, but then and again, he wasn't stalked by Ino on a regular basis.

Ino crossed her arms angrily. "Hmf." She replied, angered by his answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Sorry if this chap is bad, I wrote it in 30 minutes, a record for me, I would also like to thank The Square for reviewing! Please review more! And two more couples are revealed….KankuTen! and GaaraIno! Sorry for those not a fan of these pairings. See ya!


	6. First period: Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro

Chibi: Hey! First off I want to thank Deathangel1010 and The Square for commenting! Second, seeing as school resumes in my city tomorrow, I might not update as fast as I did when I was on winter break.

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO!!!!  
**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **

_Ino crossed her arms angrily. "Hmf." She replied, angered by his answer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

September 14 7:30 AM Class Buildings 10th & 11th grade.

Ino, Kin, and Tenten entered the Sophomore/Junior building, their arms linked. Ino was dressed in an aqua sequin tank top, white skinny jeans, and aqua stilettos, her hair loose, with some barrettes in, each strand held with a barrette slowly tumbling down into a curl. Kin had her common, wavy, side pony. She was wearing a long red tank top, dark skinny jeans, and red converse shoes. Tenten was wearing her brown sunglasses on her head, a pink t-shirt, a brown miniskirt, and pink converse.

Kin took her schedule out of her fabric backpack. "Hey Ino, can I see your schedule?" she asked, holding up hers.

Ino grinned. "'Course!" she replied, pulling hers out of her oversized Abercrombie bag. She handed it to Kin, and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh! Look! We have 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period together!" Kin exclaimed. "That's half of our classes!" she burst out happily.

Ino grinned. "Don't forget the _hour_ long lunch break the 10th and 11th graders have together!" she hugged Tenten.

Tenten smirked. "Can't wait! But I really gotta go or I'm gonna be late." She moaned, running off. She turned for a moment to say. "Sorry! See ya at lunch!"

The bell rang.

"See ya!" Kin and Ino hugged quickly before heading in opposite directions.

Ino smiled. 'It's nice how Kin, Tenten, and I have bonded, it's better to be friends with your roomies than hate them.' She saw the red head-Gaara, from yesterday. "Hn." She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hi! I'm Yamanaka, Ino. What's your name?" she asked.

Gaara was wearing a brown button down shirt, dark jeans, and black skater shoes. He looked over at her, showing no interest in her at all, but replied. "Gaara." He glanced down at his schedule.

"Oh, can I see your schedule?" she asked, her sapphire eyes bright.

"Whatever." He replied, sliding it over to her.

Ino compared schedules. "No way!" she breathed quietly to herself.

Gaara glared over at her. "What?" he murmured emotionlessly.

Ino bit her bottom lip, worried he might be…disturbed by her discovery. "We have ALL our classes together." She replied softly, knowing they had already got off on the wrong foot.

Gaara blinked. 'I could've sworn she said I had all 6 classes with her.' He hoped he was wrong. "Excuse me?"

"We have all 6 classes together." Ino repeated, giving him back his schedule and sliding hers next to it. "Look for yourself."

Gaara didn't dare look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx kin xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kin entered her class room, five down from Ino's. Inside she saw Naruto. "Naruto!" she managed to catch his attention, and they both waved.

Naruto gave her a smile, not his normal one, it was his special smile to her, but she called it her 'secret smile'. "C'mere Kin! Sit down next to me." He motioned to the empty chair next to him.

Kin smiled back and walked in, sitting down next to him before anyone beat her, and she slipped her backpack off and next to her desk. "Hi." She beamed at him. "So what's up?" she asked, they hadn't seen each other since the day before, when Tenten and Ino insisted they have lunch with the guys again.

Naruto was wearing a blue beanie, a blue shirt, a black hoodie, dark jeans, and skater shoes. He shrugged. "Nothing much." He replied. "Hey, let me see your schedule Kin." He asked, interested.

"M'kay." She pulled it out and handed it to him. "Nice beanie." She complimented, poking his head playfully. She watched his secret smile form on his face. "What?" she asked, smiling.

"We've got four more classes together." He replied, his eyes bright, Kin couldn't see this as well though because the beanie flattened some of his blonde hair over his eyes.

Kin beamed. "Yay!" she leaned over and gave him a quick hug, and when she pulled back, they were both blushing.

From the doorway stood Haruno, Sakura and Hyuuga, Hinata. Both girls were dressed in Juicy Couture and Gucci from head to toe. Hinata was on the verge of tears, and Sakura was scowling.

"Who_is_ that girl hanging over _your_ Naruto?" Sakura hissed, crossing her arms, and glaring at the black haired beauty sitting next to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun isn't mine, we aren't going out…or dating…and I don't own him…"Hinata pointed out, struggling to keep the tear in.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, don't worry about a thing girl, by the end of the day, Naruto will be free for you." She assured, flipping her hair back and strutting in.

Hinata's light lavender eyes trembled in fear. 'This can't be good.' She thought, following her friends move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tenten xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tenten entered her own classroom, only to see the light dark brown haired, chocolate eyed, laid back jerk inside it. She looked around and groaned. 'You have _got_ to be kidding me.' She thought. Tenten had gotten there too late, it was either seating next to him, or with a geek, and personally, she'd choose him in this scenario. She walked over and sat down next to him.

Kankuro looked over at her; he was dressed in black from head to toe. "Well, if it isn't Miss Tempermental." He smirked watching her.

Tenten growled.

"Mind if I see your schedule?" he asked, taking it from her hands. He broke out in snickers. "You are _not_ going to like this." He handed her his schedule.

She took it from him. "Dude, why'd you hand me _my_ schedule, I thought you were giving me yours?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Check the name at the top."

Tenten scanned the paper. "N-no, this can't be." She snatched her schedule back. "No! No! No! No!" she cried. The two schedules were exactly the same….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Poor Tenten. I'm sorry if some of this is out of character, and short, and I'll try to update soon, but like I said, it's gonna get harder to since school is starting up again, but I'll try! Please review! Jo Tau! (goodnight in Cantonese)


	7. Evil Little Sakura

Chibi: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking so long to update, but hey, things get harder when school comes around, also I'm trying out for a musical soon so if I miraculously get the part (chances are I won't) then it'll be even harder for me to update, but hey, peace out!

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? It's the seventh chapter, if you _don't_ know that I don't own Naruto…then…you do now.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Tenten scanned the paper. "N-no, this can't be." She snatched her schedule back. "No! No! No! No!" she cried. The two schedules were exactly the same…._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

3rd period

Naruto sat at his science desk, with his partner Sakura sitting next to him. "Ready Sakura?" he asked.

"Yeah…hey Naruto…who was that Asian back in first period?" Sakura asked, pretending to be interested.

"My girlfriend, Tsuchi, Kin." Naruto replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked suspiciously, working slower to keep a close eye on Sakura.

Sakura put on an innocent look. "Oh, no reason!" she replied cheerfully. Her face went serious on him. "But I would break up with her if I were you."

Naruto set down what he was holding just to glare at Sakura. "Why?"

Sakura flipped her straight pink hair back. "Because…Hyuuga, Hinata has liked you for _ages_ but she's only got one class with you, and four with Uchiha, Sasuke. And you see, me liking Sasuke and all, but not having ANY classes with him, is a major problem. Hinata's starting to give up on you and move onto Sasuke, which is something I just cannot allow." She pulled out her silver enV and discreetly showed him a recorded video of Kin, Tenten, and Ino dancing around their dorm room in bathrobes. "You see, I'd really hate to go in-between such a 'cute' couple such as you and Kim-"

"Kin." Naruto corrected in a furious tone.

"Whatever, but if you want her to stay un-humiliated, I suggest you break up with her, today, at lunch." Sakura ordered.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't just erase his feelings for Kin, but he knew this was best for her…even if it would be hurting her. "Fine." He agreed against his will. "I'll break up with her." He snarled.

Sakura gave a fake smile. "That's all I ask."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx lunchtime xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kin sat at a lunch table with Tenten and Ino. Naruto walked up. "Hey Naruto!" she waved and got up to give him a hug.

"Eh…hey Kin." Naruto replied, a little uncomfortable. He could feel Sakura watching him from a distance. "Could I…um…talk to you…in private?" he asked nervously.

Kin beamed. "Sure!" they walked away from the table. "What is it?" she asked softly, figuring something was wrong based on his tone of voice.

Naruto sighed, feeling his and her hearts break when he replied. "I…think it'd be best if we…kept our distances. I'm breaking up with you…" he turned and walked away. From a distance, Sakura was grinning evilly like the little devil she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Sorry 'bout the shortness! btw Sakura is not loved by us readers in this fanfic, and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Hinata the Angel

Chibi: Hey! I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short. I wrote it in 15 minutes, so I'm sorry if it's not very good, besides the fact that Sakura's pulling Naruto and Kin apart for her own selfish purposes.

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Naruto

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Naruto sighed, feeling his and her hearts break when he replied. "I…think it'd be best if we…kept our distances. I'm breaking up with you…" he turned and walked away. From a distance, Sakura was grinning evilly like the little devil she was._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THREE MONTHS LATER, DECEMBER 14

Kin sighed; she was still moping, after three months. She found it hard to concentrate in school, and was going home for two weeks, to spend her winter break with her kind and loving aunt. She was packing her bags on top of Tenten's bed; her generous aunt had offered her a shopping spree when she returned, thus, a new wardrobe for Kin.

Ino sat on Kin's bunk. "Come on Kin! Stay with us for winter break! It won't be the same without you." She coaxed giving one of her best friends a convincing smile.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah! We could have so much fun! You know, the winter dance is coming up soon! You could go with Sasuke, or Shika, I mean, they're our friends, they'd love to go with you!" she pleaded.

Kin shook her head, zipping up her luggage. "No. I'm leaving." She responded. "But, I promise I'll be back on the 31st." she smirked. "Like you two will miss me when I'm gone, Ten, you're gonna be busy on that 'History project' with Kankuro, and Ino, you'll be working on that 'book report' with Gaara." She smirked, knowingly. "You know you like them."

Tenten blushed furiously. "Stop it!" she protested. "They don't like us _that_ way!" she cried, crossing her arms and adverting her gaze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Naruto's Dorm xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sighed, sitting on his bed. It had been three months now, and yet, he still vividly remembered the look on Kin's face when he broke up with her, betrayed her. Her face had gone into disbelief, shock, and pain at the same time, from her past experiences, it was like losing Zaku to her…again. He sighed, Sakura hadn't made him get together with Hinata, she had just wanted him to be free and single so Hinata was distracted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hinata's Dorm xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata looked over at Sakura, beaming. "Let's take a video Sakura!" she exclaimed, grabbing the silver enV and going to the video's. Sakura would've protested, but she had forgotten all about the little blackmail video's on there. "Is'nt it GREAT that Naruto-kun is still single?" Hinata gushed, turning red, but not stuttering. "I wonder what made him break up with Kin, I mean, she's so nice and all." Hinata babbled on, and took notice of the suspicious video. "What's this?" she wondered out loud.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'No!' she cried in her mind, realizing her huge mistake, but it was too late, she could hear Kin singing, and the horrified and betrayed look on Hinata's face.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata's voice wasn't pleased in the least. "Why is there a video of Kin-chan, Tenten-san, and Ino-chan dancing in their pajamas?!" she shrieked. "You were blackmailing them! Th-that's why Naruto-kun broke up with Kin-chan! H-how dare you!" Hinata was furious. 'I'm so sorry Naruto and Kin…it's my entire fault!' she ran out of the dorm with Sakura's cell phone.

"No! Hinata!" Sakura tried to run after her, but her other room mate, Temari, shut the door in Sakura's face.

"Ah, ah, ah." Temari scolded, blocking her. "Serves you right cheerleader." She didn't get along with Sakura very well, and was glad that this had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto's Dorm XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto jumped a little, Hinata had just burst through the doors in tears. "N-N-Naruto-kun!" she wailed, handing him Sakura's cell phone. "I'm s-s-so sorry!" she continued to sob uncontrollably.

Naruto took a look at the video, the same video he had looked at three months earlier, the same video that had forced him to break up with the girl he loved for the sake of her reputation.

"Delete it! I want you to! G-get back together with her! Please!" Hinata begged, wanting them to be happy. "I'm sorry!" she wailed.

Naruto's eyes softened. "Hinata, it's okay." He gave her a hug, and some tissues, and went back to the video. "It's time this video was deleted once and for all." He pressed the erase button, and handed the phone back to Hinata. "And thank you." He stood up, and before he ran out, he whispered. "By the way, I think you have a better chance with Sasuke than Sakura does, after all, he doesn't date bitches." He grinned and sprinted from the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Tenten were working on their laptops when Naruto burst in. "Naruto!" Tenten cried, shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Kin! Where is she?" he asked, it felt so good for him to say her name, he hadn't said it in a while.

Ino bit her bottom lip. "Kin…left for the Sound…you _just_ missed her." She replied softly. "I'm sorry….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Bwah! The chapters are getting smaller by the second! I'm sorry, but short chapters are my only way to update because I have limited time on the computer (I'll probably update longer chapters on the weekends like fri-sun) Please review!


	9. Zaku, Kin and Naruto's Guardian Angel

Chibi: Yeah! 900 page views overall! I'm so happy! I could cry. I'm sorry for the shortness of previous chapters and I'm not sure this chapter will be much better in length, but I'm updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **

_Ino bit her bottom lip. "Kin…left for the Sound…you just missed her." She replied softly. "I'm sorry…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was frozen for 30 seconds before whispering. "Oh…okay…thanks…" he stuck his hands in his pockets, and his disappointment and sad mood flooded the entire room. "I'll go now." He headed for the door.

Tenten grabbed his arm. "Wait…hold on, why are you even here?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. "There was only one reason that I broke up with Kin, and that was for the sake of all three of you. Haruno, Sakura was blackmailing you three, she got a video of you girls dancing and singing in your pajama's…you all know that would terrify Kin if anyone, let alone the entire school, saw that. Sakura wanted us to break up because Hinata was starting to like Sasuke, whom she had a better chance with than Sakura. So I did that for Kin…but…now…she hates me…"

Ino hesitated a minute, exchanging glances with Tenten, and then smiled. 'Naruto really needs it now.' She told herself and pulled a small envelope out of her backpack. "Here Naruto…for Christmas…or rather later today, me and Tetnen were supposed to leave K.C.A. to make a surprise trip up to the Sound, for Kin. Her aunt wanted us to go. But, these will be of better in your hands." She handed him the envelope. "In here are two round-trip plane tickets to the Sound, you're scheduled to leave in three hours, so you'd better get going, you'll come back the same time as Kin…oh, and the note to excuse you is in there too…" she looked him in the eyes, her eyes softening. "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto took the envelope, his eyes wide with surprise. 'No way.' He beamed at Ino and Tenten. "Thank you so much you two!" he exclaimed bringing them into a group hug.

"No prob!" Tenten cried back, her face squished from the hug. "Kin's been moping for three months now, in stages of denial, breakdown, and such. It's horrible."

Naruto nodded. "I gotta go!" he exclaimed running out of the room in a rush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX village hidden in the sound XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin made her way down the airport, and saw her aunt standing there in the distance, who knew very well the change in schedule. "Kin!" her aunt cried opening her arms for a hug.

"Aunt Tayuri!" Kin exclaimed, running into her aunts inviting and kind arms. "It's so good to see you!" she felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shhh. It's okay hun." Tayuri could feel the tears. "Just wait until we get to the apartment and then we can talk." She grabbed her niece's luggage and the two headed out of the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tayuri's apartment XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin entered the sweet smelling, warm apartment with the brown and cream color scheme. "It's so nice in here! It reminds me of a fresh gingersnap, or hot chocolate!" Kin exclaimed, inhaling the sweet air.

Tayuri laughed. "Thank you?" she carried Kin's luggage into a room. "This…is your room." she could hear Kin following her, and heard a gasp escape from the fourteen year olds lips, followed along with an 'It's beautiful!'

Kin ran into the room, and belly-flopped on the bed. "Ooooh! Thank you SO much Auntie Tayuri! You're the NICEST Aunt EVER!" she exclaimed happily.

Tayuri laughed again. "Oh please, don't be such a drama queen." She crossed her arms, and went serious on Kin. "Hun. I think now would be a good time to visit Zaku's grave." She suggested.

Kin's eyes saddened. "Yeah…" she stood up. "You coming?" she asked. Her aunt replied with the shake of her head 'no'. "Okay…I'll go, and don't worry, I have my cell on, and I'll be back before dark, okay?"

Tayuri nodded. "Okay, go on now." She shooed her niece away. "Oh wait Kin!" she ran to Kin, handing her a key. "This is your house key, use it to come back in, okay?" her niece nodded, and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX cemetery XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin stood at his grave. Zaku's grave. He had died three months ago; you could even see the fresh patches of grass stand out from the dead one's. His grave said:

_Abumi, Zaku_

_1993-2007_

_Beloved Son and Friend_

Kin knelt by his grave, and began to cry, telling him her everything that had happened within the last three months. The tears kept coming and coming, she thought they would never stop. "Z-Zaku…why did you have to leave me?" she whimpered. 'If you hadn't left, then I wouldn't have ever met Naruto, which is good and bad…'

A figure emerged from the shadows. "Kin..." she recognized that voice immediately.

"N-Naruto?!" she whispered, in disbelief, surprise, and shock. She quickly wiped the tears away from her face, but he knew way better.

"Kin…I have to talk to you." He sighed, his eyes painful and hurt, with a mixture of confusion as well.

"F-fine."

"Three months ago…I had only known you for two days, and…I knew I had fallen deeply for you. Three months ago…Sakura caught you and your room mates dancing and singing around in your pajama's and recorded it…three months ago…I was _forced_ against my will to break up with you, so that you would stay happy." He explained softly and poetically.

Kin didn't know why, she had no reason at all to, but, for some reason, believed every word he had said, as she should, because she knew in her heart that it was all true. "Naruto…" she whispered. "I missed you." She ran over to him, into his arms, because she felt so right in his arms, like she _belonged_ there. She felt the tears coming again.

Naruto felt her crying, and realized that tears were streaking his face too. "I really missed you a lot Kin." He sighed softly, inhaling the sweet aroma coming off of her skin. He could feel her pull back, and could tell that she was ashamed at her crying, because she immediately averted her gaze. "Kin." He whispered softly, tilting her chin up, so that her eyes met his.

Both teens felt an invisible force bringing them closer, shutting their eyes. Both thought this was the work of Zaku, Kin's guardian angel.

Kin felt his lips against hers, and she practically melted in his arms. It was a short and sweet kiss, but Kin wouldn't have her first kiss any other way, and neither would Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Yes, it seems like the story is over, but I can promise you it's far from. Sorry about the shortnesses again! See ya soon in the 10th chapter of KONOHA COAST ACADEMY!


	10. Ramen, History, and Sabaku

Chibi: Arg, so busy with school and other crap like that, but I always look forward to writing another chap. Of Konoha Coast Academy. I can tell you, I was thrilled, shocked, surprised, and amazed that KCA got over 1120 hits. YAY PEOPLE! YOU ROCK! You make me feel much more loved than intended. This chapter, I would like to dedicate to Toy Chan, my rping partner, without rping with her, then I would stink at writing…period.

Disclaimer: Come on, this is chapter 10, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Kin felt his lips against hers, and she practically melted in his arms. It was a short and sweet kiss, but Kin wouldn't have her first kiss any other way, and neither would Naruto._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 15 10:00 AM Konoha Coast Academy, lunch patio

Tenten sat in a wooden chair, sipping her favorite vanilla bean frappachino, waiting for her History partner, Kankuro, to arrive. Today she was sporting a black miniskirt, black stilettos, and a turquoise long sleeve. She felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar male voice asked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, and could feel her lashes against the palm. "Kankuro, stop it, we have to work." She pulled his hands off of her face, and turned to look at him. He was dressed casually, nothing special, and yet, she was attracted to it, his…casual-ness, she had first realized it when he had dropped the annoying/pervy act.

Kankuro snickered, and plopped down in the chair beside her. "Fine, so, what's up?" he asked casually, eyeing her drink.

Tenten sighed. "Nothing." She noticed his loving gaze upon her frappachino and asked. "Want some?"

Kankuro's head snapped up to meet hers. "Do you mind?" he asked eagerly.

Tenten smirked. "Nah, go ahead." She watched him pick up her drink and sip from the straw, his eyes closing as he savored the taste. "Enjoying it much?" she asked, giggling.

Kankuro smirked, setting the drink down. "Sorry!" he exclaimed innocently. "Arrest me for liking frappachino's!" he straightened up. "Let's get to work on that project."

Tenten nodded. "So I was thinking for the report on China, we could bring in some kind of food China's famous for…"

Kankuro shrugged. "Like fried rice?" he suggested out of the blue.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to make fried rice?"

Kankuro shrugged again. "I dunno, we could try I guess…why? Do you know how?" he asked curiously.

Tenten gave a mysterious little smirk. "Possibly."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "You can be so annoying at times." He mumbled.

Tenten began to play with her hair unconsciously. "Sorry." She replied sarcastically. "But this report thing is getting kinda boring." She protested.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Was it supposed to be fun? Or is your idea of fun simply hitting me with your shoe?"

Tenten's face lit up, and he could tell that she was simply acting when she replied in a cheerleader-y voice. "Absolutely! How'd_ you_ find out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sound

Kin and Naruto walked around the village. "So…" Naruto started. "This is where you grew up? Nice place." He whistled softly and looked at all the buildings and shops surrounding them.

Kin smiled, nodding. "Yeah, this is it. My hometown. Hey, you like ramen, right?" she asked, not quite sure, it had been three months, after all.

Naruto smirked. "I love ramen!" he exclaimed. "Why?"

Kin beamed. "Because, after you eat some from _our_ Ichiraku's, you'll never eat it from Konoha _ever again._" She replied confidently, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of Ichiraku, Sound style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KCA Ino, Tenten, and Kin's Dorm

Ino sat on the couch, in pink sweatpants, and a white lacey tank top, she stared at him blankly, filing her nails after a few moment. "You know Gaara, we're never going to pass English if we don't get this project done." She pointed out.

Gaara was sprawled out on Tenten's bed, typing on his blue laptop; he was dressed in black skater clothes from head to toe. Gaara lifted his head so his seafoam green eyes stared into her icy blue ones. "If _we_ don't finish it, or if _I _don't finish it?" he grunted, typing on the keys harder.

Ino sighed, getting off of her lazy butt and walking over to Tenten's bed, plopping down next to him. "Sorry. What do you need help with?" she asked, studying the screen, and then Gaara's face. 'This doesn't look like an English report.'

Gaara slightly smirked. "Absolutely nothing. I finished the report yesterday." He revealed. "And I told you too. You just didn't listen. I've been IMing this entire time."

Ino gasped in shock, horror, and awe. 'He finished _yesterday?!_' she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ow. That hurt." Gaara replied, blankly, without the slightest hint of pain in his voice.

"Haha, funny."

"Yes, yes it was funny. Thanks for agreeing with me."

"What?! Who said I was agreeing with you?!"

"You."

"What?! When?!"

"Now."

"What?! NO I DIDN'T!!!"

"Okay, now you're being a bit dramatic Ino."

"What?! No I'm not!! How dare you say that!"

"Ino calm down."

"Die Sabaku!"

"I should've never told you about that…"

"I'm sorry."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, now would you please get off of me?"

Ino found herself on top of Gaara, their faces inches apart. She didn't seem to remember getting in this particular position, but everything seemed like a blur to her when she was angry. "Sorry." She blushed, staring at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Arg. My chapters are getting worse and worse…bah! Please review, and thanks for reading!


	11. Saint Vixens School

Chibi: Aiii! I'm so sorry it's taking so long (by the way, thanks for reading!) I PROMISE I'm doing my best!!!

Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Nothin.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **

_Ino found herself on top of Gaara, their faces inches apart. She didn't seem to remember getting in this particular position, but everything seemed like a blur to her when she was angry. "Sorry." She blushed, staring at him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara blinked. "Whatever." He felt Ino's weight being lifted off of him, and was now able to sit up. "I'll see you tomorrow Ino." He mumbled softly, closing his laptop and walking out of the dorm silently.

Ino sighed, and heard a beep on her laptop indicating that she had mail. She opened the email.

_Ino darling,_

_Your mother and I are going to be taking a job offering in Shanghai for a year, and there's just the most darling little boarding school there, we would like to know if you would like to join us there. Of course this is entirely up to you pumpkin, we'll support you with either choice. Take as long as you need to decide, but we'd appreciate it darling if you could make up your mind before the New Year, because we plan on moving Jan. 2__nd__, and need some time to pick you up from Konoha Coast Academy if you choose to come along. The schools name is Saint Vixens School, so if you would like to look it up, then you'll have all that you need on google._

_XOXO_

_Mama and Baba_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 25 12:00 noon, KCA campus.

Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru sat at the lunch court tables. Ino hadn't told anyone about her possible move, but had looked up SVS on the internet. She was taken away by everything that she had seen, the absolutely adorable uniforms, though she was disappointed that she might go from any kind of wear, to uniform, but it helped that they were cute, a huge high-class campus, and the cutest dorms ever.

Tenten was dressed in skinny jeans, a red thin sweatshirt, and blue converse, her hair tied into a messy bun, sitting in a chair, and her feet on the table. She heard a noise come from behind and whirled around to see Naruto and Kin, hand in hand, walking up to the group. "Kin! Naruto! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

Kin dropped Naruto's hand to give a hug to her best friends. "I'll tell you later." She promised, a huge smile cemented on her face. She returned to Naruto's side, and he gave her a big bear hug.

"Merry Christmas you two!" Ino smiled, and couldn't help but notice that Kin was wearing Naruto's KCA sweatshirt, along with her own skinny jeans and Etines, her raven-black hair loose. She herself was sporting a blue sweatshirt, grey skinny jeans, and blue flats, her hair tied in a ponytail.

Gaara and Neji both blinked. "I wondered where he went." Gaara murmured a little louder than he had probably intended, causing the entire group, including Shikamaru and Neji, to break into laughter. All the boys were dressed in their normal clique attire, skater. This outbreak caused Gaara to frown, and he stood up. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get a super cookie." He mumbled, pulling 75 cents from his pocket.

Ino turned to her friends. "Guys…." She whispered. "My parents are moving to Shanghai, China, and…they want to know if I should go with them…"she confessed, deciding to tell Gaara later.

Kin's jaw dropped. "What? No! You can't! Stay!" she could only manage small sentences at the moment.

"Kin, calm down. They said the choice was up to me." Ino explained, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm still trying to decide…" she stood up and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later, December 27th 1:00 PM

All of the little friendship group that the teens had seem to make had gathered in the arcade room, except for Ino, who had an unknown reason not to come.

"Do you really think she's gonna leave?" Tenten asked the group, hopeful that someone would say 'no.'

Gaara blinked. "Ino's leaving?" he was still unaware of what the blonde had told her friends on the previous holiday.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, Kin in his arms, the same expression on her face as well. "You didn't know?" he asked curiously in disbelief.

Gaara shook his head. "Uh. No." he replied blankly, scratching his head.

"Ino's mom and dad are moving to Shanghai, and they wanted to know if she wanted to tag along and enroll in Saint Vixens School, a nearby boarding school." Kin informed, leaning back on Naruto's chest.

Gaara seemed to show no emotion, but on the inside, he was boiling with anger, confusion, and for a reason that troubled him, pain. "Oh. And she didn't bother to tell me?"

Kankuro shrugged. "I guess she forgot…"he chuckled, which earned him a slap on the head from Tenten.

"Oh." Gaara's disappointment showed. He rose from his seat and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked softly, with some care in her voice.

Kankuro felt a pang of jealousy from the voice Tenten had directed at his younger brother. He had no idea why though.

"Back to my room, I'll see you guys later…dinner…" Gaara replied tonelessly before exiting.

A few minutes after Gaara had left, Ino entered. "Hey guys! Where's Gaara, I kinda need to talk to him." She asked, in an urgent tone.

"Why?" Kin asked curiously, curling her fingers with Naruto's.

"Oh…it's about the boarding school thing. Kin, Tenten, come here for a second, okay?" Ino asked, waving them over to speak in private.

The two girls rose, and walked over to their friend, waiting for a response. "Yeah?" Kin asked.

"Well…I'm asking Gaara…because his opinion means the most to me…"Ino confessed. "We have practically every class together…and we've grown close as friends…I didn't tell him yet…I was waiting for later to tell him…" she bit her bottom lip. "Have any idea where he is?" she asked.

Tenten nodded. "'Course, Gaara's in his dorm." She replied, and then watched the blonde girl sprint out of the arcade room. When she and Kin resumed their positions, the boys asked what Ino had said, and Kin…not being able to resist, replied.

"She cares about Gaara's opinion the most, she was planning on telling him now." Kin seemed disappointed in herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx gaara's dorm xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaara was typing on his laptop, sitting on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." he murmured, his eyes locked on the door to see who it was who entered.

Ino entered, she seemed nervous; she was biting down on her bottom lip softly. "Hey Gaara." She greeted softly in a shaky voice.

"Ino." Gaara didn't seem too thrilled to see her, but then and again, he never did.

"Gaara, my parents are moving to Shanghai, and there's a boarding school there-"

"When are you leaving?" Gaara asked, getting up, setting his laptop on a coffee table.

Ino winced back in pain. "Wh-what?" she felt a lump in her throat. "Is that all you have to say?" she was trying to get more out of him, she didn't know what, but she was trying.

"What more is there to say?" Gaara's voice seemed bitter. "Go for it Ino."

Ino was now fully convinced that he didn't care, and she seemed hurt. "Fine." She whirled around, and stalked out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

Gaara watched the door for a few moments, wondering what it was he had just done, and closed his eyes, deep in thought. 'What's wrong Gaara. It's like you don't want her to leave…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Alright! It's seemed that we've passed the NaruKin problem and moved on to the GaaraIno problem. Whoopee. This is a really long chapter compared to the others. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review.


	12. Goodbye Ino

Chibi: Hey! Happy…uh…Martin Luther King Jr. Day! (If it's WAAAY after this date, then you _know_ I've taken a long time to write this…lol. Once again, the plot might fall under the nick movie Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, literally, heck, I don't even own the computer I'm using to _type _this on…it's my parents…

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Gaara watched the door for a few moments, wondering what it was he had just done, and closed his eyes, deep in thought. 'What's wrong Gaara. It's like you don't want her to leave…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

January 2nd 12:00 noon

There was a large gathering in the parking lot, everyone was there: Kiba, Kin, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Temari…the only person missing…was Gaara. A large black SUV drove up, and a couple, both with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked from behind the windshield. The woman waved, and Ino waved back.

"Well…this is it…" Ino sighed, holding her bag, sporting a green blouse, a denim mini, and green flats. Her blue eyes were cautious, and nervous.

Kin and Tenten were both on the verge of tears. "We'll miss you Ino…" Kin murmured her voice cracking. The trio leaned in for a group hug.

"I'll call every day, I promise." Ino swore, staying strong for her friends. She broke away to give a hug to every other person at the parking lot individually, and then gave Kin and Tenten another hug, before heading towards the SUV. "Bye…" she gave a small wave, and opened the door to the backseat of the car, climbing in. The SUV rolled out of the parking lot, the backseat window rolled down, and Ino waving to her friends.

Kin and Tenten looked at each other, both knowing they wouldn't be able to take it, and departed from the group, heading back to their dorm for some private crying time. Sasuke and Naruto watched the two girls leave.

"I can't believe it." Sasuke spat angrily.

"What?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Gaara."

"What about Gaara?! Do you understand the meaning of elaborating?!"

"Yes, I do."

"THEN DO IT!"

"Elaborate?"

Naruto's head hung in disappointment, he didn't even try to answer anymore, Sasuke was too good at not elaborating, that it was getting frustrating for him. "I'll see you later, I'm gonna check up on Kin." He stalked away, to see how the two girls were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin was curled up on the couch, crying, and Tenten curled up on her own bed crying, when Naruto entered their room.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" Tenten was obviously not in a good mood from all of this. She chucked her pillow at Naruto.

Naruto blocked it, closing the door behind him, and sat down next to Kin. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "It's okay Kin." He comforted. He heard the door open, and looked up to see who it was entering or leaving. It was Kankuro.

Tenten looked up at Kankuro. 'What's he doing here?' she wondered. "What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her tear-streaked cheeks.

Kankuro shrugged. "I dunno, you just seemed really sad back there, so I came to see if you were okay…" he replied, sitting down next to her on the bed, ignoring Naruto and Kin.

"Hey, Kin, I think we should give these two some privacy." Naruto murmured knowingly into Kin's ear, and was responded with a nod of her head. "We can head to my dorm, Neji wouldn't care, and Gaara's never around." He suggested, and the two rose from the couch and exited the dorm.

Tenten watched the two leave, and looked over at Kankuro. "That's nice of you, but since when do you care?" she asked softly, forcing herself to erase the sad tone of voice stuck in her throat.

Kankuro shrugged. "I honestly don't know, probably between the time you let me have some of your frappachino, and now."

Tenten leaned against his shoulder, and the two then took a few moments to reposition themselves, so that Kankuro was leaning against the backboard of the bed, and Tenten was leaning against his chest. Then the two just talked.

"It'll be okay Tenten." Kankuro promised.

"You can't promise me that, before you know it, Kin'll be sent back to Sound, you, Temari, and Gaara will be sent back to Suna-"

"I can promise you Temari, Gaara, and I won't be going back to Suna."

"I don't believe that."

"Tenten, I'll always be here for you, remember that." Kankuro let out a small sigh, and looked out the window.

Tenten turned so that she was facing him. "Really?"

"Really." Kankuro chose that moment, to lean in, and kiss Tenten lightly on the lips.

Tenten's cheeks heated up big time, her chocolate eyes wide, and yet, she found her arms making their way up, around his neck, and when they broke away, both surprised, and blushing, she found her head leaning on his chest yet again. "Okay." she whispered softly. Because she had been crying so much, it had worn her out, and she found herself falling asleep on Kankuro's chest, but he didn't seem to mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's dorm

Naruto and Kin entered the dorm, no one was in sight. "That's odd." Naruto murmured, leading Kin in. The two sat on the couch. "So, how are you feeling Kin?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

Kin sighed sadly. "Better, you're here, but…I'm gonna miss Ino a lot…" Kin confessed. "She was the first girl I met here."

Naruto kissed Kin's forehead lightly, and rested his chin on her head. "It'll be okay." He reassured, rubbing her back lightly.

Kin blushed, she was so close to Naruto again. She always felt so…safe around him…so…happy. It was an unexplainable feeling that she loved more than anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10:00 PM

Gaara was simply typing on his laptop, sitting on a bench, in the dark, when a figure approached him. He didn't bother to look up, after all, he didn't care. A hand reached out and slammed the laptop closed, and of course, after that, he looked up to meet eyes with Uchiha, Sasuke.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Gaara asked blankly.

"I didn't see you this afternoon when Ino left." Sasuke replied coldly, snatching the laptop and setting it aside so that Gaara wouldn't be distracted.

"That's right." Gaara reached for his laptop, but Sasuke snatched it up again, and set it down in the grass nearby.

"So it's your fault my best guy and girl friends and his girlfriend are all depressed." Sasuke glared down at Gaara.

Gaara rose an eyebrow. "How the hell is this_ my_ fault?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You have no idea do you? Ino even said, 'Gaara's opinion means the most to me.' Maybe if you took the time to realize your feelings for the girl, she'd still be here, and you wouldn't be writing a long e-mail to her, explaining everything." Sasuke opened the laptop, accessing Gaara's email, and the draft he was writing to Ino.

Gaara averted his gaze uncomfortably and somewhat embarrassed. "You're lying."

"No I'm not! Ino hadn't made up her mind when she had come to talk to you! You made up her mind for her." Sasuke argued truthfully.

Gaara sighed. "I'm such an idiot…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Took you _that_ long to realize it, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: There ya go! More will be coming! Please continue to review and read! Ja Ne!


	13. Feelings

Chibi: Okay, now the plot is gonna drop from the Zoey 101 movie, and follow along some other plot line that I'm not sure of yet…because…I haven't written it yet…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Took you __that__ long to realize it, huh?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jan. 3rd 5:00 PM

Tenten, Kin, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Gaara were all crammed into Gaara, Naruto, and Neji's room.

"Okay, I can understand everyone else being here, but what are _we_ doing here?" Temari asked, her blue eyes confused as she pointed to Hinata and herself.

"Yeah." Kankuro asked, his hands locked with Tenten's. "What _are_ they doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hinata's trustworthy." He watched the shy girls face heat up when he said that. "And Temari's blood to Kankuro and Gaara, so it won't hurt to have her here."

Neji slyly leaned over to the webcam, and turned it on, broadcasting everything they were about to say to Ino's email.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saint Vixens School, Ino's dorm

Ino had just logged into her email when a webcam filled the screen, with all her friends from Konoha Coast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to KCA

"Hey Gaara are you okay? You seem really depressed." Kin asked, leaning against Naruto's chest.

"No." Gaara confessed. "I'm not okay."

Everyone's jaw dropped, Kankuro and Temari's dropped the farthest.

"What? What do you mean you're not okay?" Temari asked, in a soft tone, not used to her little brother confessing his feeling…at all, let alone in front of nine people.

Gaara's eyes were empty. "I…I miss her." He whispered. "I miss everything about her! Her craziness, her energy, the way she dresses, the perfume she always wears, I miss it all!" he cried angrily, storming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SVS

Ino stared wide eyed at the computer monitor, and then the tears came. "I miss you too Gaara." She cried to herself, unaware of the fact that her webcam was hooked up to her parents computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shanghai, with the Yamanaka parents

Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka stared at the screen, devastated at their daughters behavior.

"What just happened?" Ino's father asked.

Ino's mother shook her head. "Ino was torn between the school and the boy, I'm guessing he was mad at her, so she chose the school, but then she saw that little webcam, and…I think she want's to return to the school."

"Hun, are you kidding? Do you know how much that would cost?"

"Goddamnit! Enroll her back in the school! I can't bear to see our little Ino-pie this unhappy!" She started crying herself, which had convinced her husband to re-enroll Ino in KCA immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SVS

Ino heard the 'you've got mail' alert beep. She looked up at the email from her parents. 'Huh?'

_Ino-pie_

_Your mother and I saw that little footage of your friends, then the one of you in tears, and have decided to send you back to Konoha Coast Academy. You'll have to wait until tomorrow; it's amazing how fast the systems at schools work nowadays. Next tine, you might want to consider turning off the webcam you used to talk to us earlier. Get your bags packed, and we'll see you tomorrow._

_All our love,_

_Mama and Baba_

Ino stared at the screen. 'That easy eh? I just had to see Gaara confess everything, cry my eyes out, and now I'm back? That's strangely awesome!' Ino didn't need to pack, she barely _unpacked_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

January 4th 3:00 PM

Tenten, Kin, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasuke were all in the girls' room.

"I never thought you'd spill your feelings to us last night." Tenten admitted, sitting on her bed, resting her head on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ino's probably never coming back, so it was worthless." Gaara murmured, sitting on the neon orange beanbag, and then a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in!" Kin cried lazily, sitting next to Naruto on the couch.

The girls' proctor, Tzu, Hana, entered the room. "Hey girls, guys, you've got a new roomie." She checked her clipboard. "Yeah, just felt like warnin ya." She gave a flirty nod to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes, and left.

"Why do girls always flirt with me?" Sasuke asked, sitting on a lime green bean bag.

"Why do girls flirt in general?" All heads were up at the doorway, they _knew_ that voice, but better yet, they knew the person that came with it.

"Ino." The one word that escaped everyone's mouth at the same time in awe.

"What? I leave for _two_ days and you go all zombie on me." Ino grinned, and then made eye contact with Gaara. It seemed like forever before she broke it, averting her gaze, and blushing.

Sasuke, Tenten, Kankuro, Kin, and Naruto's instincts kicked in, and all five left the dorm, closing the door behind them, leaving Ino and Gaara in peace.

"What are you doing back here?" Gaara asked curiously, getting off the bean bag to sit on the couch.

Ino sighed, walking over and sitting down next to him on the couch, making eye contact with him. "Yesterday night…I saw the webcam…"

Gaara rose an eyebrow. "What _webcam_?" he asked slowly. He remembered a laptop being in the room…but…Neji _wouldn't_.

Ino blushed again, almost breaking eye contact, but managing not to. "Um…you see…when I logged onto my email account, a webcam started up…showing you, Neji, and Tenten, Kin, Naru-"

Gaara already knew what was coming. "How much did you see?" he asked, breaking eye contact, blushing slighty.

Ino scratched her head. "All of it…" she replied in a whisper.

Gaara resumed eye-contact with her, and unexpectedly leaned over, kissing her.

Ino showed no sign of pulling back at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snack Bar

Sasuke had bought a cookie, and before he knew it, he was glomped by Sakura.

"What the hell? Sakura?! Get off me! Now!" he shoved the crazy girl off of him.

"No! Sasuke! Stop it!" she posed on the table, trying to be attractive, but pathetically failing in his point of view.

"Uh…go away. Now." Sasuke got up, and began to walk away, knowing she would just follow.

"Sasuke! Waaait!" Sakura cried, following him like an annoying shadow.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"No."

"Sakura, I suggest you leave now." A bold voice came from behind Sasuke and his stalker. The two turned to face Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"What Sakura?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're being brave and all."

"This surprises you?"

"Kinda, you usually stutter like hell!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata was fuming angrily.

"Nothing."

"Hey Hinata, wanna get some sushi with me?"

"Sure Sasuke…"

"What?!" Sakura's jaw dropped. "You'll go with Miss Blush-A lot, but not with _me_?!"

"Exactly." Sasuke turned, his arm around Hinata, but Sakura wasn't finished.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, deal with it Sakura." Sasuke mumbled, and led Hinata off for some sushi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Whoa, lotsa people reading…please read more! And review too! Read and Review people! Haha, anyways, have a happy…day…uh…yeah…so…see ya next time!


	14. Drill

Chibi: This chapter will be filled with Tenten's problems, and I'm sorry to say, but there's only this chapter left of Konoha Coast Academy, next is the epiologue, I'm going to be through with it soon. HOWEVER, I'm going to write a sequel, and there's good news, and bad news, and uncategorized news that I just gotta tell you. Bad news, due to the fact that I'm pretty suck-ish when it come's to plots, the second story in the KCA trilogy is probably going to suck as well. The good news is, I'm willing to take review (yes, reviews) with suggestions for KCA2 in them. Uncategorized news, there's gonna be a cliffhanger at the end of KCA, and since I hate them so much, I plan on finishing the first chapter of KCA2 before I post the last one of KCA, so that you don't have to wait. REVIEW PEOPLE!!!  
Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing. Except for that AWESOME jacket I bought on Sunday…x)

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

"_Life's not fair, deal with it Sakura." Sasuke mumbled, and led Hinata off for some sushi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

January 27th 1:00 PM Kankuro, Tenten, and Neji

Kankuro, Tenten, and Neji sat in their History class, all three dressed skater from head to toe. Neji was wide awake, absorbing every word the teacher said. Tenten was half-asleep, just barely listening to their teacher. Kankuro, on the other hand, was in dreamland, eyes closed, head resting on desk, and every so often, a small barely audible snore.

"Tenten! Kankuro!" The teacher called out. "It's your turn." She had called on them to present their project on the Chinese.

Kankuro shot up, half asleep. "Wha?" he scratched his head lazily and looked to Tenten to bail him.

Tenten nodded. "Of course! Kankuro and I would be happy to present our project." She hinted at him, standing up.

"Oh." Kankuro mouthed. He stood up. "Yeah, right, hehe." He grinned, and walked to the front, side by side with Tenten.

By the time they had finished their report, _Neji_ was half asleep, and he _never_ fell asleep in History. Ever.

"And now, for the visual presentation." Tenten announced, and got a moan of response from her classmates.

"Fried rice." Kankuro muttered, heading to the back of the room to pick up the dish.

All heads popped up, including Neji's as Tenten passed out small disposable Dixie bowls, paper napkins, and plastic spoons.

Neji's eyes went lazy on him as he inhaled the wonderful smell of fresh Chinese food. 'Mmmmmm. Fried riiice.' He let out a dreamy sigh, obviously his mood tampered with from Tenten and Kankuro's boring report.

Kankuro was about to scoop some rice into a girls bowl, but Tenten snatched the spoon away from him. "Nice try." She muttered, smirking at him, knowingly.

Kankuro sighed, simply holding the dish as Tenten scooped _even_ amounts for everyone in the class, and then finally for themselves.

When she finished, she placed the serving spoon back in the dish with the remainders of the food, covered the dish with its aluminum foil cover, and smiled at Kankuro.

The two walked to the back together to return the dish with all the other edible visual projects, in the science room next door, but in the little refrigerated room connected to it.

Kankuro smiled back at her, taking advantage of the fact that the edible projects were in the isolated refrigerator room, and that the teacher that taught in the room was on their free period, in the lounge. He leaned over, giving Tenten a small, sweet kiss on the lips.

Tenten let out a small, soft giggle, blushing and averting her gaze to their fried rice. "We should get back to the class before Mr. Teung sends Neji over, looking for us." She reminded, scratching her head.

"I know." Kankuro assured her, kissing her again, and bringing her close, gently rubbing her back. He released her from her grip, snapping out of his little romance act. "Okay. Sorry." He looked away, the blush kicking in on his face. "Let's go." He took her hand, and led them out of the mini storage room.

Tenten blushed again, following willingly, dazed. "It's okay." She giggled reassuringly.

A deep rumbling shook the building. _**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_Tenten and Kankuro looked around frantically, both having been thrown to the ground from the shake.

"Kankuro, why is the fire alarm going off?" Tenten asked slowly, and a little freaked out.

"I don't know! It could be the disaster alarm or something." He mumbled, and then grabbed Tenten, holding her close, his instincts telling him to. His instincts were right. As soon as he did, he watched the ceiling of the classroom crumble in front of their only exit.

Tenten could see what was happening. "Are you kidding me?! Kankuro! We're trapped!" she exclaimed, hiding her face in his chest.

Kankuro held her closer. "It's okay." He crawled underneath a desk with Tenten, as they'd been instructed to do every day there was a drill of some sort, and shielded her with his body. "It's okay." He repeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX End of book One Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reminder: Don't forget to review, and the epiologue will be coming out soon!


	15. Epiologue

Chibi: Here is the Epiologue of the first book of Konoha Coast Academy. I'm sorry if it took so long, but I have to write the first chap of Konoha Coast Academy 1 1/2: All that Boarding School Crap, and it's either gonna be one, two or three (at the most) chapters, to lead up to Konoha Coast Academy 2: Class Trip (7 chaps at the least).

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX epiologue XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The dean stood in the center of the auditorium, a dead serious look on his face. _

_Kin leaned over to Ino. "Gosh, he looks like he's on his deathbed or something." She smirked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaning onto Naruto's chest. _

_Naruto and Ino both grinned. Naruto stroked her hair, playing with it, twirling it around his fingers and combing his fingers through it._

_Ino looked around. "I don't see Kankuro or Tenten here." She murmured, and sat up on her knee's to get a slightly better look._

_"Ladies and Gentleman. I am sorry to say that although we were able to get the majority of the kids out of the buildings before the earthquake cause damage, we are unable of the whereabouts of two students, neither of them with surnames. Kankuro, Tenten, if you two students are out in this audience, please tell a teacher immediately, we're unaware of your presence and it's not funny." The dean left the stage with the mini announcement._

_Naruto dropped Kin's hair, letting it slap her back lightly, and his jaw hung. "They lost Kankuro and Tenten?" he spat angrily._

_Ino buried her face in Gaara's shoulder. "I'm sorry Gaara." She whispered, noticing slight shock on his calm face._

_Kin bit her bottom lip lightly. "What?" she whispered, mostly to herself, in complete and utter shock. Her brown eyes shimmered, and Kin could feel the tears about to burst. 'No.' she thought to herself, disagreeing with the facts. 'It's not possible…' she seemed to have herself fairly convinced. '…Is it?'_

_Sasuke crawled over to the four, sitting in the middle of them. "Hard to believe, but Neji told me everything." He looked from Kin, to Ino. "Kankuro and Tenten were in the science room next door, putting their edible project away when the earthquake struck. My best guess is that they're still there." He had a crafty look on his face. "We should go find them."_

_Naruto shook his head. "It's too dangerous for the girls." He replied, motioning to Kin and Ino, and receiving a glare from both. "If you really plan on doing this, it's just you, me, and Sabaku." He grinned, and receiving a small grin from Gaara as well._

_"Fine then. Girls, can we trust you to stay here?" Sasuke asked politely._

_"Hell no!" Ino hissed quietly, to not raise attention. _

_"Fine then. Hey, Shikamaru! Neji! C'mere." Sasuke motioned for his room mate, and Naruto's room mate to come over._

_"What?" Shikamaru asked blankly, showing obvious signs of not wanting to be there._

_"We need you to watch 'Laverne and Shirley' while we go find Kankuro and Tenten." Sasuke instructed._

_Neji shrugged. "Sure, why not." He muttered. "Like there's anything else to do."_

_Naruto cocked his head. "Who's Laverne and Shirley?"_

_"It's an old show, you wouldn't know about it." Sasuke muttered._

_"Exactly. Use comparisons from THIS DECADE!" Naruto insisted._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever baka."_

_Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto crawled away from the girls, Shikamaru, and Neji, so that they could plot their plain for Operation: Rescue Tenten and Kankuro Before They Die._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Oooh. Cliffhanger. I hate those too. Don't worry. Just find Konoha Coast Academy 1 ½: All That Boarding School Crap, to find out what happens. I've decided to make a sneak peak for it, following up!


	16. Sneak Peak!

Chibi: Hey everyone! As you all know, KCA 1 ½ is coming out very soon (I literally have it in the document behind this) and since I'm so nice (Haha, sorry, that made me laugh) I'm gonna give you a sneak peak! I'm not sure which pairing KCA 1 ½ is going to be under, either Kankuro/Tenten, Naruto/Kin, or Gaara/Ino, so I'd look under all of them to find it, though it's probably going to be Naruto/Kin since that's the main couple in the KCA series. The sneak peak coming up next is going to be small little clips of the next story; otherwise you'll be reading the entire thing.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Sneak Peak wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

"Ready?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Ready." Gaara replied.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Duh." Sasuke broke the little chain Naruto had going on, receiving a glare from his friend. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry. Ready."

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Kankuro looked up from under the table; Tenten had been resting on him. "Tenten wake up…"he whispered. "Someone's trying to get in."

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

"Get off of me you sick bastard!" Naruto cried, attracting all sorts of attention, from students, but more importantly, from every teacher in the large room. A large circle of people surrounded the quarreling boys, leaving doors unguarded.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Tenten nodded. "I know…stupid fried rice." She muttured, heading for the door, walking around the huge gap in the floor.

Kankuro chuckled. "You can't honestly blame the fried rice, can you?" he asked, following behind Sasuke.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Naruto beamed at Kankuro and Tenten. "You guys just saved our butts!" he stammered in shock and amazement.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Tenten held up a flyer to Sasuke, Kankuro, Kin, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. "Do you see this?!" she asked excitedly.

"Uh. Yes." Neji replied, scratching his head boredly.

"Our two grades! We're going on a west coast cruise!!!"

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Chibi: That's it for spoilers, it'll be up soon, and I'll have KCA 2 up faster than ever!


	17. AN

Chibi: A/N, yes KCA 1 ½ is up now, and the sneak peak for KCA 2 is up on that. I'm just about done with the first chapter of KCA 2, so that'll be up soon…so read the new stories if you liked this one, cause it's pretty much a continuation….plus…you know you wanna know what happens to Kankuro and Tenten! Ja ne!


End file.
